The Finel Night at Freddys
by Jack Russel
Summary: After suriving many nights at freddys, it was hes last guard duty but he would hes lagacy last? Would the company get away with his 'death?


The Finel Night at Freddys

Wes Robered MClure was an ordenary man in an odnary job, he was a night gard at Freddy Fazbears pizza a small intenternainoal pizza copurertion. He had work as the night gard in the the night shift for over 11 mounths now, wich is almost a year. In that thime he had leanren the routes and dangers of the job. He had a almost bean killed many times but had survied. The robots at fazbears had a treid t0 shove him in the suits screaming like demons but hade failed again and again.

This time would be diffrent though this time A Wes would not survie...as a human. He had started his work again and drove in his car with his somking hot big breasted girlfreind who loked liek Jennifer Lawrence only with lnoger hair and biger boobies. She was a top model and super star actress MClure they had begain dating after MClure had saved her from the evil monster robots at the pizza place. They were now in good relaionship and planed to marrie.

She loked at him in a serious way and sayed "Why do you put life at risk like this everynight like this. I don't want to loose you Wes why don't you do quit your job and we can move to that house in the forest like we always dremed of" Wes face grew dak as he new that he had to make the choice again between his work and his woman. "I hav to do this sweetceeks its not just my job it my duty. To mankind!" Wes had found out not only were the robots evil but they were going to be used as part of a evil plot for world domuntion by frazbear pizza, also that the pizzias there contained brainwasing ingruidanets that could change a perons mynd.

Girfeind face aslo went dark and she shout say "You promised that last night would be your last! When will you stop careing so much about minkind and other and start to care about us!", Wes loooked down she didnt understood she never did, she didnt no the evil plans of fazbear and the duity he had to save the world from their master plan. The world needed somone to clean the scum from it and that mand was Wes Robered MClure!

So Wes snogged her and simply said "Ill bee back at 7 I promsies" she couldnt help swoon at his many hands and foreceful kiss that forget to say more. So she who waited at home in hope the night but who would no that her hopes would be in vein?

So Wes walked in bravely to the pizzia parla noing full well the danger in was in but nore caring even once. He walked to the secrutiy office walking past Foxy who was in the cove and Chic, Bonnie and Fazbear himself. He walked to the office and got there. When he was there he reilsed somthing was driffent usally the coward robots would quake in fear at the mear sight of him even golden freddy would not go near him but this time tehy looked more confident liek thery were not sacr no more.

So he loked at his watch and the bell hit twleth and the robot started to walk. Like Zombies in the midle of the nigt or pepole who have bad sleep walking promeblems like that girl in that foregin horror film. Wes hand went to door button so he block them off. He looked at the power meter and it was full for now. Then Bunnie was at the door so he hit him over the head with a crow bar and bonnie grabed it. This never happed before usally he would run as the gruff hero hit the metal object over the robots head.

So he tried his next obtion his trusty magnum and he drew it at the evil robot that was created by man and now a man show it its place to serve man. But when fired Bonnie cought the bullet with his finger then Cica atakced screaming like a demon coming out of the gates of hel at midnight. Foxy jumped through glass so Wes pulled the door of it hindge and started hititng them with it.

Though this time it bent in half when it hit them so he threw a chair and then he used his bear fists like a real man. He was actually doing some damage. His fists tasted the metal of fear of his robt prey as they met with their steel mouths. "I have proven again we humans bulilt you and now we stop you from having the world". "Yo will never stop us puny mortal" shouted foxy, "you are flesh we are stel we are more power" said bunnie.

"I will show you robots that you are wrong and always wrong shouted Wes as he pubnched his manly fist threw the robots heads. "He's wining now we are screwed" Bonnie yelled and Chica "No Freddy has a paln". Than came a loud voice "Yes and to night yo will loose!" it was freddy and golden Freddy. They tunred on the incivbilty button on the robots. But how did they do that?

So We Robered MClure used his rocket lucher and mini gun but they withstood his shots. "This cannot be happening" said Wes "HA HA HA We we have you now" and Freddy hit Wes with his gaint bare paws. Then golden freddy used his evil magic to damage Wes he treid to resit and would of with stood for days if it wernt for the other robots. They hit him with the gaitn robot attacks and it all went bak. Then he woke up and saw Freddy gringing with pure evil "Yoy one of us now!"

The end...OR IS IT?


End file.
